Dead Girl's Creek
by peddielover123
Summary: Patricia is a detective who solves cases, find her in this journey as she solves the case of Dead Girls Creek. Help her in her journey as she finds the struggles of love,friendship,family,and being a detective. Book 1 in the Patricia is a detective series.
1. Chapter 1

Dead

Girls

Creek

Prologue

* * *

><p>Hi i'm Patricia Williamson, i'm a detective that solves crimes. I just started with the job and am going to meet my assistant and other people I work with.<p>

Right now I am in my bedroom, in just my bra and panties, trying to figure out something to wear. In the house that I share with my sister, Piper.

"Piper" I scream. Seconds later I hear the door open to an already dressed and ready to go Piper. 'What" she asks.

"I can't find an outfit to wear" I say. 'fine"she says. "i'll help you" she walks to the closet and a few minutes later holds out a pink ruffled skirt, and a white t-shirt with a pink heart on it.

"nah it's too girly' I say shaking my head. 'fine" she says shuffling through the hangers again. And again holds out a light blue pair of skinny jeans and the same shirt as before.

"perfect" I say pulling my jeans and shirt on. "really' she says as I am pulling my white combat boots on. 'yes" I say.

'why do you have to wear those with everything" she asks. "because they're amazing" I say smirking at her. She rolls her eyes and walks out as I am putting on my pink heart shaped earrings.

"Patricia, can you give me a ride to work' Piper once again appearing in the doorway. "sure" I say putting on my heart shaped necklace and bracelets.

I finish my outfit with my black beanie and grab my black leather purse. I walk into my kitchen and see Piper making pancakes,bacon, and eggs.

I set the table while she makes the food. I eat the food and head out of my house with Piper trailing behind. I drive her to the music store where she works. And then drive to the office.

Which is three stories high and has a big sign that says. PRIME DETECTIVE HEADQUARTERS. I pull into my parking spot which says in big,bold,capital letters. PATRICIA WILLIAMSON.

I walk in through the two double doors, and to the front desk. "Patrica Williamson" I say to the brunette.

"Ok, I will have your assistant come show you around" she says. "Joy mercer to the front desk" she says. "joy mercer to the front desk" she says over the intercom.

Minutes later a girl with tan skin and, brown hair and brown eyes comes up. 'what is it Mara" she says. "this is Patricia you will need to show her around" Mara says. "oh...Hi i'm Joy your assistant" she says putting her hand out as I shake it.

"great" I say. "I guess I will show you around" she says. "ok" I say. "so there are three floors and a bathroom on each and your office is on the second floor' she says as I nod and follow her.

An hour later I am in my office setting up everything. There were rooms for a lot of things like,a lounge room,game room,file room, etc.

I put a picture of my dog Diamond, a picture of me and piper, and a picture of my best friend's Mick,Willow,and Kt, on my front desk.

Just as I'm done there is a knock on the door. "come in" I say as the door opens to reveal a brown haired and blue eyes boy."my names Fabian Rutter, I am the CEO of this company" he says.

"great, my names Patricia" I say shaking his hand. "so there will be cases you will have to solve but for the first few days you will have to do tasks"he says. "OK" I say.

"so there is a list of tasks I need you to do" he says as I nod. "I will see you later" He says as he exits the room.

I look at the first thing on the list -meet everybody. I look at the list of the people and start to go meet them.

The first person, is Nina Martin another detective. I go to her room and knock on the door. "come in" I hear someone say so I walk in.

"I'm Patricia Williamson" I say. "Nina martin" she says as she shakes my hand. "I hope we get to be great friends, and I hope you do great" She says smiling. "I do too" I say.

After talking to her for awhile I leave and meet the others. An hour later I'm done and do the other tasks.

Work is done so I start packing up my bags and go home.

* * *

><p><strong>At home<strong>

I walk inside and automatically hear my dog Diamond come running to me. "Diamond,baby,there you are" I play with her and then go get something to eat.

I make mac and cheese and start eating, an hour later I hear the door open and In walks Piper. "Patricia" Piper's voice rings though the house. 'Hey" I say

'I made mac and cheese" I say. "Ok" she says. She walks in and we watch tv for a little bit.

"do you wanna watch something" Piper asks. 'Sure" I say. "I'll make the popcorn you put something on" I say as she nods. I go in the kitchen and make the popcorn as well as getting something to drink for the both of us.

We watch The Secret Life Of The American Teenager for a few hours until I get tired. "I'm going to go to bed" I say as she nods. I walk into my bathroom that is connected to my bedroom and get a shower, so I don't need one in the morning. After I moisturize I put on shorts, and a top that says Cool Story Bro and take off the rest of my makeup.

And washing my face and brushing my teeth.

I get on my phone and laptop for a little while, before I set my alarm and go to bed.

* * *

><p>So this is a new story, please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Dead

Girl's

Creek

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Patricia's Pov<p>

I am awoken by my annoying and painfully deafening alarm on my phone. I get out of bed and put on my leopard top with the cuts on the back and black skinny jeans.

To finish off the outfit I put on black pumps, a few bracelets, and a necklace, with a black beanie.

I walk downstairs and make breakfast. I drive to work and walk in. "Hey Mara" I say to the front desk lady who is the same age as me.

'hello Patricia" she says. I walk to my office saying 'hi' to everyone I see.

I am looking at the files on my desk when someone knocks on the door. "Come in" I say. "Patricia" Fabian says.

"Yes Fabian" I say. "It seems someone has asked for you to solve a case" he says. "oh, which one" I ask.

"here is the case file you are supposed to start the case today and Joy will do anything you want her to do" he says.

"OK, thanks Fabes" I SAY. Yes you heard right I just called my boss 'Fabes'. We have actually gotten pretty close me,him,Joy, and a few others would hang out. "bye Patricia" he says before shutting the door behind him as he leaves.

I open up the file and it reads.

_Dear Miss Patricia,_

_We would like for you to solve the case of Martha Ann Morely. Who was murdered on February 21 2014. Her body was found lying dead in Lonestone's creek. There is not much information on this case so we would like you to solve it._

_The Morely Institution _

I leave Joy a list of things to do on her desk.

I walk out of my office and too my car driving to starbucks to get some coffee.

"can I have a mocha carmel latte please' I ask the waitress as she nods. She hands me my drink and I hand her the money.

I turn to walk away but am interrupted by a hard push and hot liquid going all over my body falling onto the hard cold floor.

"oh my gosh, I am so sorry" A soft voice says. "It's okay" I say as he helps me up. "no it's not I'm going to buy you a coffee"he insists.

"fine" I say following him to the counter. "two mocha carmel lattes please" he says.

He hands me mine and says 'do you want to sit down" "sure" I follow him to a table and sit down trying to wipe off all the hot coffee off my bare skin.

"my names Eddie,Eddie Miller" he says. "Patricia Williamson" I say. "oh, your that new detective" he says as I nod.

"I gotta go but here's my number" I say handing him my card that has my number on it.

"Bye" I say walking out of starbucks. I drive back to my house to change my clothes and decide to stay home and research this new case I am working on.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

So this is just the first chapter for the story. So it might be kinda boring for a while. Since we are just starting the story. And yay Patricia met Eddie. 

PeddieLover123 is out Luv ya 


End file.
